


Drunken Perfection

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Drunken Perfection

Dean could feel eyes on him the entire night. It may have been due to the combination of the pounding music and the buzz of the alcohol, or a sign of his heat coming early, but he was certain someone was watching him. He was leaning against the bar, watching everyone in the club. He needed a hook-up, after having one of the most stressful days of his life. He noticed a woman on her own, dancing away in the corner, and briefly considered going to grind against her, until he realised that what he needed today, was a good, hard alpha to knot him. He needed to lose the ability to walk and feel it for a week. He looked around at all of the guys in the club, and they all looked like twerps, all omegas. Not one of them could fuck him how he needed, not one alpha. He sighed and moved to face the bartender, Benny, a hairy guy who looked around 40. He wasn’t unattractive, but he wasn’t the alpha Dean needed. Dean downed the last drips of his beer before going to the bathroom.

 

Walking back out to the bar a moment later, Dean noticed that someone had moved to beside him, someone who had been at the opposite side of the bar earlier. Dean went and stood back beside the bar, ordering himself another beer.   
“Make it two, I’ll pay” The guy said. Dean gawped slightly when he looked over. The guy’s voice definitely didn’t match his appearance. He looked like some kind of nerdy librarian, but damn, he sounds like a porn star. From a distance, he appeared to be a beta or an omega, but up close, Dean can tell he’s an alpha. Dean just hopes he’s at least bisexual, or gay. Dean smiled.   
“Thanks man” He said. The stranger merely winked before walking away. He went back to the opposite side of the bar, where he was originally stood, and Dean went back to people watching, the feeling in his crotch intensifying minutely.

 

Dean felt as though he was losing his mind. He could feel someone watching him, and he had no idea who. There was two main suspects: a teenage girl, clearly a beta using a fake ID, and the brooding stranger from across the bar. Dean sighed.   
“Think imma head out for the night and back to my apartment” Dean said. It was late, the bar was emptying and there was very few people left at this point, none of whom could satisfy the need that Dean had. Benny nodded.  
“Well, before you do, there’s another beer, courtesy of blue eyes across the bar” Benny chuckled, leaning onto the counter. Dean smiled and nodded to the stranger.   
“Has he been watching me all night?” Dean asked.  
“Yep” Benny chuckled. Dean smiled.  
“Right, I’m not losing my mind at least” Dean chuckled. Benny nodded.   
“Thinkin’ of takin’ him out back?” Benny asked, with a smirk.   
“Might be able to make it to my apartment, is only upstairs after all” Dean chuckled. Benny cackled and moved over when a woman ordered a cocktail. Dean shot the stranger across the bar a flirtatious wink and one of his award-winning grins. The stranger seemed to get the message, downing his beer in one mouthful before walking over to Dean, who was also doing the same.  
“Hey Benny, keep my tab open, I’ll pay tomorrow” Dean said, before dragging the stranger behind the bar and up the stairs to the apartment.

 

“What’s your name?” Castiel asked, after the door closed behind him. Dean had already removed his t-shirt, throwing it in the direction of the laundry room.  
“Wanna know what you’ll be screaming in a few minutes? It’s Dean” Dean winked. Castiel rolled his eyes.  
“I’m Castiel” He said. Dean grinned.  
“Too long, I’m calling you Cas” He smirked, pulling the man closer. Dean kissed him deeply, his blunt nails scratching over Castiel’s shirt as Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulder blades, backing into a bedroom. Dean’s scent filled the room, he knew he had slick on his thighs and his heat had started. Dean pushed Castiel onto the bed and climbed atop him. Castiel grinned and rocked his hips up to meet Dean’s. Dean chuckled and unzipped his jeans, pushing his boxer shorts aside long enough to pull his dick out, while Castiel unbuttoned his shirt. Dean looked over the pale, tattooed skin, eyes resting on the symbol on the man’s chest that was uncannily similar to Dean’s own tattoo. The train of thought quickly ended when Cas gripped Dean’s ass and spread his cheeks.   
“Fuck me” Dean cursed, feeling the rough pad of Castiel’s finger pressing against his quivering rim. Castiel smirked and flipped them over.  
“Such a dirty mouth, think I should fill it” Castiel smirked. He slid his hand to Dean’s face, pushing two fingers into his mouth. Dean groaned and sucked on the fingers in his mouth like he would if it was Cas’ dick. Castiel grunted and pulled the fingers out, reaching down and using them to prep Dean, scissoring the tight rim. Castiel saw the exact moment he brushed against Dean’s prostate, the tanned body pulling taught on the bed. Dean’s hands were fisted in the bed sheets and he was so close. Castiel smirked and stood up straight. He leant down and pushed Dean’s jeans and boxers away, throwing them across the room.   
“Great omega, look so fuckin’ good, bet you could take my knot with no prep” Castiel smirked, while stripping himself. When he looked up to Dean, he felt his breath leave his chest. Dean was on his knees, head pushed into the pillows and he had three fingers spearing into his ass. Castiel grunted and cracked his belt slightly, the leather strap hitting the leather.  
“Don’t make me spank you” Castiel growled, and Dean keened. His ass pushed back into the nothing and Castiel smirked.   
“Sounds like you want that” He grinned. Dean growled slightly.  
“Get over here and fuck me before I go lay on that bar and let any old alpha fuck me” Dean grunted.  
“You’re mine” Castiel growled. He roughly gripped Dean’s hips and pulled him back onto his dick. Dean groaned loudly, hips moving back onto Castiel’s dick without any support from Castiel. Castiel groaned and stood still, watching Dean fucking himself. Castiel smirked, his alpha quickly taking over. He gripped Dean’s hips and fucked into him harder and faster, pushing Dean’s head into the pillows. He was animalistic, primal even and it just made Dean moan louder and louder.  
“Fuck, ‘mega, so fuckin’ wet for me” Castiel grunted, pulling Dean’s ass onto him until Dean was coming with a shout and a moan. Castiel grunted and rolled his hips into Dean as he felt is knot swelling. Dean moaned loudly and rolled back onto Castiel.   
“C’mon alpha, knot me” Dean grunted, flipping them over so he could ride Castiel until his knot popped, pumping loads of cum into Dean and locking them together. In the midst of his orgasm, Castiel was unaware of himself biting down onto Dean’s neck, teeth piercing the skin. When Castiel came down from his high, he looked at the bite on Dean’s neck.   
“Alpha” Dean slurred, lightly scraping his nails over Dean’s chest. Castiel grunted slightly.

By the time Castiel’s knot had deflated and they were able to separate, the pair had learnt a lot about each other that they previously didn’t know. Castiel was surprised to find out that Dean was a mechanic, not expecting the profession for the man with the smoothest hands known to man. On the other hand, Dean was unsurprised to find out that Castiel was a part time author, and his other job was a baker. Dean grinned as he kissed Castiel, pulling the pale body close as they cuddled together under the duvet.   
“We should sleep” Dean muttered. Castiel nodded and watched as Dean shifted until they could spoon, Dean being the big spoon and the duvet being kicked off of Dean’s body, and soon after, Castiel’s body too.

“WHAT THE FUCK” Sam’s shouting jolted Dean awake, though Castiel remained asleep.   
“Sam shut up” Dean groaned, head throbbing at the loud noise and the bright sun. He was so hung over, but the body beside him was a warm relief.   
“Get dressed Dean! I don’t need to see your dick” Sam groaned.  
“I don’t give a fuck” Dean sighed, curling into the body beside him. Sam rolled his eyes, not moving the hand that was covering his eyes as he left the room, and then the apartment, regretting visiting his brother in that moment.


End file.
